


Bittersweet Beginnings

by VoodooDoll96



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, F/M, Knives, Lost Love, Love, Relationship(s), Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooDoll96/pseuds/VoodooDoll96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd do anything for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Beginnings

 

_"Why? Why did you do this?" he said gently cradling her._  
_"We were expected to fail, my love, that's why he pressured us so hard, but nothing can last for long under so much pressure" she gasped, her shaking hand caressed his cheek._  
_He held her hand in place, the blood making his fingers slippery but he wanted to savour her fading warmth._  
_"I couldn't live up to his expectations, but I at least I had you" a small drop of blood fell from her wrist on to her cheek, trickling down like a teardrop._  
_"Don't leave me" he said, red eyes brimming with tears._  
_"I'm sorry" she whispered her breathing become shallow._  
_He watched with dismay as the life drained from her blue eyes. She was gone... and it was all L's fault._

* * *

 

The summer sun trickled through the leaves of the tall oak tree he sat against, he leant forward wrapping his arms around the girl sat between his legs and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking down at the case notes she was finishing.  
"C'mon Ana, hurry up" he moaned.  
She laughed, "Patience, my love, patience" she grinned. "And don't call me Ana, L said we must use our aliases"  
He huffed in her ear making her shudder. "I don't see L around, do you?" he whispered, his lips skimming her neck.  
"No, but he won't be pleased to find out his successors covers have been blown by your carelessness"  
"He certainly won't be pleased to see us like this" he said as he turned Ana to face him and captured her mouth in a deep kiss.  
"Beyond!" She gasped breaking away.  
"Who's breaking protocol now?" he grinned at her placing a light kiss on her forehead.  
She sighed and rested her forehead against him, "Do you wonder who will actually take over from L?"  
"Honestly? It'll be you Ana, you've been here the longest, plus you're the best one out of both of us"  
"Oh no!" She exclaimed, turning herself over so that she could properly face him. "You're much better than me, you're smarter and you're cunning, and sometimes" her voice softened to a low whisper. "Sometimes I think you're actually smarter than L"  
Beyond looked her beautiful blue eyes. "You really think that?"  
"Yes" she said her cheeks blushing a faint pink.  
"Coming from you, that means a lot" he told her scooping back her long golden brown hair behind her ear. "Now have you finished that report yet?"  
"Yeah" she answered. "All finished"  
"Good" he recaptured her mouth in a kiss and wrapped his arms around her shoulders drawing her closer.  
Ana responded by trailing her fingers through his scruffy black hair. Slowly he lowered her to the ground. He trailed his hands along her body caressing the slight curve her hips. Beyond broke away to pull his shirt over his head. Ana looked at him with desire and discarded her summer dress. The skin to skin contact was electrifying and Beyond couldn't hold back any longer, he unzipped his jeans and released himself. He looked at her and she nodded, he gently thrust into her, nails digging into his back.  
"I love you, Ana" he breathed.  
"I love you too" she gasped as they both succumbed to pleasure.

They lay wrapped up with one another as they watched the sun sink lower in the sky.  
"I wish we could stay like this forever" whispered Ana.  
"I do too" said Beyond.  
Beyond leaned forward and retrieved something from his jeans pocket.  
"What are you doing?" asked Ana.  
"I'm carving our initials onto the tree"  
Ana laughed. "Isn't that rather cliché?"  
"Maybe, but I'm doing it anyway" he replied as he carved a neat 'A+B' into the bark with his penknife.  
Ana sat up and slipped her dress on.  
"Aw don't go" moaned Beyond.  
"It's going to be dark soon and besides I have to hand these case notes in, I'll join you in your room when I'm done, only to study though" she said.  
"Okay" he relented, giving her a quick kiss.  
He watched as she walked through the dense undergrowth.  
They always met in places where know one would find them. In the woods, dark corners, even a dilapidated house whilst on a stakeout.  
He put on his shirt on made his way back to his room. His room was fairly neat with only a few dirty clothes littering the room. Most of the shelves were empty, save for a few case files. Beyond didn't keep any personal items, his idea that if he had to live he could just travel light. He'd never leave without Ana though, he'd follow her to the ends of the world.  
He realised that Ana was taking a long time putting away her case notes. He made his way to her room, he tapped lightly on the door but received no response.  
"Ana?" he said pushing the door open.  
Ana's room was more cluttered than his, books filled the shelves, some in piles on the floor. Ana was sat amongst them her back against the bed, she was staring in disbelief at a piece of paper, a small tear trailing down her cheek.  
"Ana, what's wrong?"  
She looked up at him.  
"Did you know about this?" she asked her voice hushed.  
"What is it?"  
"We're just his test subjects. We're not successors, this-this is some kind of twisted joke"  
Beyond took the piece of paper.  
On it was all the information about each of them, their lives at Wammy's, even information about their life before ending up here. It listed all the outcomes to their training to become L's successors. But at the bottom it listed potential reasons why they suitable, his for previous acts of wilful violence which could resurface, Ana's was more disparaging, apparently her problem was she was more likely to break under stress. Written at the bottom was 'First potential successor. Expected to fail'  
"I spent my most of my life training for this, living with constant pressure to succeed, but we're just test subjects, to see if anyone could live up to him. I doubt anyone can" she whispered angrily, tears dripping on to her lap.  
"Ana" he said pulling her into a hug. "We'll get through this. We'll show him that we won't be the failures he expects us to be"  
She hugged him back "I don't want to fail again, I can't face rejection again"  
Beyond held her tighter. Ana had always seen her misfortune as failures, even the deaths of her parents. Ana never wanted to feel rejected and faced what ever pressures L had for them.  
"You won't face rejection again Ana, I promise. I'll never leave you"  
Ana looked up at him. "I know you'll never leave me" she gave him a weak smile. "I'll join you in your room, first I have to return this, otherwise L will notice it's gone"  
She picked up the piece of paper contain their 'evaluations' and left the room. Beyond made his way back to his room. He scanned through one of the case files he still had to finish.  
He looked up at the wall clock and noticed that 10 minutes had already passed. Ana should have been here by now, maybe the note had distracted her and she'd forgotten about studying together. He made his way back to her room. The door was shut but he could hear music playing. He grinned. She had forgotten! He opened the door, laughing, "Hey Ana, did you forget about studyi-" the laughter died in his throat.  
Ana lay on the floor, blood slowly pooling in her lap. The penknife he'd used earlier lay beside her. He ran and knelt down next to her.  
"Ana" he cried, shaking her shoulder.  
She slowly open her eyes, they were slightly glazed but focused on his face.  
"Why? Why did you do this?" he said gently cradling her.  
"We were expected to fail, my love, that's why he pressured us so hard, but nothing can last for long under so much pressure" she gasped, her shaking hand caressed his cheek.  
He held her hand in place, the blood making his fingers slippery but he wanted to savour her fading warmth.  
"I couldn't live up to his expectations, but I at least I had you" a small drop of blood fell from her wrist on to her cheek, trickling down like a teardrop.  
"Don't leave me" he said, red eyes brimming with tears.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered her breathing become shallow.  
He watched with dismay as the life drained from her blue eyes. She was gone... and it was all L's fault.

Beyond was unsure what happened next, if he had called for help or if someone had heard his anguished sobs, but someone had called an ambulance but there was nothing they could do, she was already gone. Everything passed by in a blur, someone tried to lead him away but he struggled, not wanting to leave her. Suddenly everything went dark.  
Beyond woke in his room. He ran to Ana's room begging for this to be some kind of twisted dream. Opening her door confronted him with the horrid reality. Blood stained the carpet and the penknife still lay on the floor. He slumped down against the doorframe. She was gone, if she'd never found that paper- no if it weren't for L, she'd still be here. Anger filled his eyes. He snatched up the penknife and ran to L's quarters.  
He barged into L's study surprising the detective.  
"B" he started, before Beyond pinned him against the wall, holding the knife against his neck.  
"Did you even need us? Were we even going to be successors? Or did you never want be alone and kept us around as pets?" snarled Beyond.  
"B" said L calmly. "You're obviously upset about A, just sit down and we'll talk"  
"Her name wasn't A, it was Ana. And _you_ killed her. _You_ pressured us to be the best but in reality you wanted to watch us break" he pressed harder on the knife. "I should slit your throat"  
"Why don't you?" said L.  
"Because death is too good for you. I'm going to _ruin_ you, _ruin_ your reputation and when there's nothing left, then I'll kill you. _Slowly_ " Beyond smashed his head forward, head butting L unconscious. Blood seeped from a cut on his forehead but he felt no pain only intense anger.  
He was going to make L pay.

 


End file.
